1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to insect control devices and more particularly to insect repellent devices.
2. Related Art
A horse is a four legged mammal. It has a head that is comprised of a forehead, muzzle, mouth, eyes, nostrils and ears. The mouth, eyes, nostrils and ears have wet mucosal-like surfaces. A horse engages in anaerobic respiration with exhalation of carbon dioxide.
There is a time-honored place in human existence for horses. Up to the early twentieth century, they were the primary means for transportation and hauling. The racing of horses for exhibition rooted itself in human culture going back at least as far as the Romans and continues today as vibrant exhibition sport. Today, horses are ridden for recreation, racing and utilitarian purposes of transportation and hauling.
Similar to horses, other mammals, such as cows, dogs and humans, have a head that is comprised of a mouth, eyes, nostrils and ears with wet mucosal-like surfaces. These mammals also breathe with exhalation of carbon dioxide.
Horses and other mammals are afflicted by flies and a plethora of other insects which are nuisances and/or injurious agents. The carbon dioxide that is exhaled by a horse or other mammal is an attractant for flies and insects. A fly or other insect will come into close proximity to and/or land on an eyelid, nose and other mucosal-like membrane. A fly that stays in proximity to a horse's eye for more than three seconds will cause the horse to start flickering and flinching.
In addition to being a nuisance, flies and other insects can injure horses and mammals. They do so, inter alia, by biting and burrowing into the skin adjacent to the eyes and laying eggs in the area. Their bites and burrowing can result in bloody and/or infected sores in eyelids that in turn cause great discomfort and threaten the loss of eyesight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,156 by Oettel, issued on May 5, 1987, is for an article of manufacture entitled, “Protective Mask for Animals.” The patent teaches a protective mask for animals that includes a continuous one-piece screen for covering the eyes and adjacent facial areas on an animal and includes a single cutout area for the animal's ears. Both the cutout area and the portion of the mask that fits around the animal's muzzle or lower face are trimmed in a plush material.
Known in the art are insecticidal collars for animals. An insecticidal animal collar is generally a strip of flexible material that is impregnated with an insecticide and worn around the neck of the animal such that the insecticide faces the animal. The insecticide comes in contact with the hair of the animal and the insecticide slowly migrates from the strip onto the hair of the animal and then to the skin. The insecticide can cause blistering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,756 by Mazzotta, Sr., issued on Apr. 2, 1991, is for an article of manufacture entitled, “Dog Garment with Flea Repelling Means.” The patent teaches a dog garment comprising a coat having a size arranged to cover the chest of the dog and a portion of the neck and also to cover the sides and back of the dog, and a means on said coat arranged to hold it in place on a dog. The coat has an inner surface in engagement with the body of the dog. There is a plurality of elongated flea repelling strips. There is a plurality of holders for said flea strips mounted on the inner surface of the coat and each including a plurality of cross loops, the loops for each strip being in alignment and arranged to removably hold one of the strips. The loops are spaced from each other to expose said strip to the dog.
U.S. patent application 2008/0245315 by Tyler, published on Oct. 9, 2008, is for an article of manufacture entitled, “Pesticidal Collar With Integrated Cover.” The publication discloses a multilayer laminated collar design providing protection against undesirable contact with the pesticide-bearing surface, together with suitably effective pesticidal activity. The insecticidal animal collar is formed by covering a flexible pesticidal strip component with a top cover layer that is impermeable to the pesticide. When secured around the animal, such laminated arrangement helps prevent pesticide residue from being present on the surface of the collar that is likely to come into contact with humans, furniture, or other animals.
R&R Group, LLC (Granite Bay, Calif.), sells an article of manufacture branded “Defy the Fly;” see, www.defythefly.com. This article of manufacture as best understood is believed comprised of a polyethylene end piece with snaps, a pillow fabric/cork strip center, and a polyethylene end piece with snaps. The center/middle has cork. There is a substance that has been applied to the center/middle that has as active ingredients citronella in the amount of 12%, geraniol in the amount of 8%, cedar oil in the amount 5%, glycerin/lanolin in the amount of 5% and fragrance. As an inert material, there is cork in the amount of 70%. This article of manufacture has deficiencies that include a short use period, breaks at weld to cork center, contains cork that is not biodegradable and is worn around a horse's neck behind the ears and is non-replaceable.
There is an article of manufacture branded “Fly Free Zone.” This article of manufacture as best understood is believed comprised of an open-cell foam in the center (i.e., a foam rubber) and a band with Velcro at each end. There is a very thin nylon cover with large holes (about ¼″ diameter). It is suspected that the article uses an insecticide. The article is worn around a horse's neck behind the ears. This article of manufacture has deficiencies that include a limited duration of use, a non-natural insecticide which requires that the article of manufacture receive U.S. Food and Drug Administration registration, the insecticides cause blistering, and the cover tears easily and is non-replaceable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an insect repellent device that is long-lasting and that can be used for extended periods.
There exists a need for an insect repellent device that is lightweight and durable (e.g., does not tear).
There exists a need for an insect repellent device that is washable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an insect repellent device that utilizes an all-natural insect repellent and is eco-friendly, and is replaceable after its effectiveness has worn away.
There exists a need for an insect repellent device that repels flies, mosquitoes, ticks, fleas, no-see-ums and gnats.
There exists a need for an insect repellent device that is wearable by a horse that protects the horse's skin.
There exists a need for an insect repellent device that is wearable by a horse that easily attaches to a halter or bridle.
The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the presently known deficiencies in the art.